Speak Now Please
by bestdamnthing
Summary: A Katniss/Gale one-shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now"   post-mockingjay


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hunger Games related or anything Taylor Swift related. Just a fan writing.

He couldn't resist. He took the first hovercraft 12. He packed an overnight bag and left without a word. When he arrived, he used a fake name at the small inn. No one noticed him.

Everyone was in a hurry to prepare for the wedding of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. It was to be the next day. Many people were flying in from all over. The whole district was abuzz with gossip.

_"They wanted it to be small…that didn't happen!"_

_"Finally!"_

_"They invited all their friends,"_

Except me, Gale thought. Well, he didn't know what he was anymore. Gale spent the rest of the day in the inn parlor, where he recognized many faces. He hid his with a paper.

The next day was the wedding.

The wedding was held in the justice building. Guests flowed into the building wearing an assortment of garments. Gale recognized many of them as they stood outside, talking with smiles on their faces. There was Effie Trinket, Annie Odair and her son, Johanna Mason, Ms. Everdeen, President Paylor, Greasy Sae, and many others.

The back door was slightly ajar, to let in the spring air into the stuffy building. Gale slipped in inconspicuously. The justice building had pews lined up and some simple flower adornments scattered through the room. The minister was to be Plutarch Heavensbee, who was getting ready in the front, by the altar.

Gale was taking in this sight when he heard his name called. He recognized the voice, after all these years. It was Haymitch. It was Haymitch Abernathy in a tux, looking moderately sober.

"What do you want, boy?" Haymitch asked, getting straight to the point.

Gale swallowed. He was grown man, but suddenly he felt small. But he reminded himself of his plan. "I want to speak to Katniss," he said in a strong, clear voice.

Haymitch raised his eyebrows. Keeping his eyes on Gale the whole time, he walked to a small door right near the back of the building. "She's in here. I'll check it with her."

Gale nodded. "Just…one last time,"

Haymitch went through the door, shutting it tightly. He was only in there a minute. Haymitch nodded to Gale and gestured to the door. Gale didn't waste anytime.

The room was a small room. It was plain, with a simple vanity and stool. The stool upon which Katniss Everdeen sat. Gale gasped, it was the first time he'd seen her in years. Her eyes betrayed no surprise, as she looked at the man in the mirror. She slowly rotated to face him.

"Gale," she breathed.

"Katniss,"

An awkward silence follows, where Gale racks his brain for something to say and Katniss sits there in even more of a confusion.

"Where's your prep team?" Gale tries to joke, sounding like a nervous school boy.

Katniss laughs softly, a forced laugh.

"Why are you here, Gale?" Katniss says as she stands up so that their grey eyes meet.

Gale, again must take time to answer. His lips move slowly.

"I wanted to see you…one last time." He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know why he's here. But he does.

Katniss lowers her eyes. "Gale…" the hesitation evident in her voice. She swallows and straightens so she's at her full height. She continues, but the shakiness is still there. "I'm not going anywhere,"

Gale looks at her levelly. "Katniss, is this what you really truly want?" His eyes search for the truth in her eyes. Their eyes stay locked, but Katniss' start to pool with water.

"Yes," she whispers.

His heart aches and he steps closer to her. Their faces are inches apart. He is more aware than ever of her beauty. Not the capitol beauty but the radiant beauty of fire. His voice is husky as he speaks.

"Really truly?" Again, his eyes bore into hers.

A single teardrop falls from her eye, rolling down her shallow cheek. "I love you, Gale." Her eyes flutter to the floor again and the tone in her voice is unmistakable. It's the same tone she used years ago. He hears it often in his dreams.

"I know," he says, sadness overtaking his voice as he cups her face in his hands. "But I'm _in_ love with you." He sees another tear escape from her eye. He knows it's time to go. He has to go.

He gives her a final kiss on the forehead.

The wedding song is a simple song. There is no bridal party. It's just Peeta and Plutarch standing at the altar. Katniss walks down the aisle, strong and independent. She's beautiful in a simple white dress that barely reaches the floor. In her hands, she holds a small bouquet of dandelions and primroses. Her hair is pulled back into a simple braid. The guests are enchanted. Gale hides behind a curtain at the back of the building, his love for Katniss achingly apparent in his mind. No one else sees him. Plutarch begins the ceremony. Not much for many words, it goes by quickly, Gale's ears blurring out most of the words. He hears the words, the words that can do something.

"Speak now or forever hold your piece."

Gale takes a deep breath from behind the curtain. He wonders if anyone can hear him. There is a minute long traditional silence. He looks at Katniss, who is in front of Peeta now, just as she was with him a few minutes ago. 30 seconds. He can still see the path of the tears against her cheeks. Her eyes are no longer watery. They look into the set of blue eyes with a sad happy emotion. He can almost feel the guests holding their breath. 10 seconds. Katniss, not much for waiting, sniffs her bouquet. The smell of the primroses and dandelions seems intoxicating to her. 5 seconds. Now is his last chance. He takes a step.

Back.

He sees the relief on Katniss' face when Plutarch then picks up and moves onto the vows. He sees the look of adoration and love that she casts upon Peeta. He sees Peeta, overjoyed, take Katniss' hand in his gently. He sees them mouth the same word at the same time, just before Plutarch asks for their vows. Peeta takes a pearl ring from his pocket and slips it onto Katniss' hand. She looks at it, memories flood back to her. She also looks down. She looks down to the locket on her neck. The same one from many years ago. Gale's attention is drawn to it too, recognizing it. From the look on her face, he knows that his picture is still in it. Katniss lifts her head and gazes at Peeta just as he finishes his "I do."

All eyes are turned to Katniss. Katniss' eyes are looking at one place. He's not visible to the audience, but she knows him like a book. Gale meets his eyes, daring to poke his head of out of curtain. The look in her eyes says it all. The emotion is not sad, it is not longing, it is not confused. The look is content. Slowly, her eyes turn back to Peeta and she says "I do." Peeta gently leans in and kisses her, claiming her as his bride. The guests murmur soft awes and some dab their eyes. Katniss locks her arms around Peeta's neck as if she'll never let go. When they break apart, and Plutarch concludes the ceremony, Katniss catches Gale's eye one last time. This time, he tries to put his emotions back and shoots Katniss a congratulations look, however much he's crying inside.

Gale is not on the long line of well wishers that gathers outside of the justice building. Nor is he at the inn. He's not on a hovercraft back to 2 either. He is at the invisible threshold of Victor's Village. He sees the house with the primroses planted outside. It's painted nicely and looks oddly cheerful among the other houses. Bracing himself, he walks up to the door that is painted green. He has to sit on the steps before he collapses as the memories of the times in the forest rush back to him. After a few minutes, he pulls out a small notepad and pen and begins to write. He doesn't know how much time passes as he sits and lets his feelings out onto the small pieces of paper. Eventually dark falls, and he knows the couple will be home soon. He heads back to inn and packs up his stuff in a daze. He boards the hovercraft silently and returns to the place in district 2 where he lives. He never comes back to 12.

Katniss finds a piece of paper, folded over, with her name on it, slipped under the door. She knows the handwriting. She opens it up slowly.

_Katniss,_

_I'm happy for you, really truly._

_I'm happy that you're happy and that you truly love him._

_Anyone can see that, and your happiness is one of the most important things._

_Gale_

Katniss tries not to cry, but lets the tears run loose, from happiness, sadness, or acceptance, she can't tell. She keeps the note forever.


End file.
